


Just a Needle to Put You to Sleep

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventually Temporary Character Death, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Medical Conditions, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Team as Family
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: [Italian]Peter Parker ha indossato in segreto i panni di Spider-Man, di nascosto perfino dai suoi genitori e dalla famiglia di supereroi con la quale è cresciuto.Una missione andata male e una corsa contro il tempo ne mettono però a rischio la vita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originariamente su EFP.

JUST A NEEDLE TO PUT YOU TO SLEEP

PROLOGO

Stringendo i denti per il dolore, Peter uscì dal bagno scolastico tenendosi lo stomaco: era la seconda volta in un'ora e non avrebbe retto ancora a lungo.

Sudato, accaldato e con la febbre che saliva gradualmente, il ragazzo sentiva le forze mancargli sempre di più, si sentiva più debole che mai e cominciava ad avere paura: di quel passo, non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo a quel veleno che gli macerava gli organi interni e gli scorreva nelle vene.

Asciugandosi la fronte per il sudore, il ragazzo barcollò lungo il corridoio, attento a non cadere per terra tanto la sua vista era annebbiata e la mente ottenebrata, e si appoggiò infine alla porta della classe per riprendere fiato almeno per qualche secondo.

"Parker, il fatto di essere lo studente più brillante della scuola non ti autorizza a dormire nei corridoi..

La voce squillante - e irritante come al solito - della signorina Morrison, la sua professoressa di Letteratura Angloamericana, lo fece sobbalzare, l'improvviso movimento ne acuì la nausea e dovette mordersi le labbra per evitare di dover mostrare ai genitori il conto delle scarpe nuove della sua insegnante e la quasi sicura nota disciplinare che questo avrebbe comportato.

"M-Mi scusi, signorina Morrison, avevo scambiato il corridoio per la mia stanza." borbottò ironicamente, nel tentativo di non far vedere il proprio volto sofferente aveva chinato la testa: "Cos'hai detto?" domandò lei, avvicinandosi di un passo, nonostante la sua non più giovane età non era una brutta donna, ma l'antipatia con cui si rapportava agli altri non volgeva a suo favore, "Rientra subito in classe." aggiunse, squadrandolo con aria severa da dietro gli spessi occhiali, "Insolente..." disse tra sé e sé mentre il ragazzo si affrettava ad aprire la porta e a sparire nell'aula.

All'interno, la lezione di chimica stava per finire così Peter si trascinò fino al proprio banco, isolato in fondo alla stanza, e si lasciò cadere senza forze sulla sedia.

Un istante dopo, un proiettile di carta lo colpì alla nuca, cadendo poi a terra a pochi centimetri da lui.

Lottando contro il desiderio di vomitare, si chinò e lo afferrò.

**_Sei quasi al limite, dammi retta, sarebbe meglio parlarne coi tuoi. Potrebbero aiutarci._ **

Sospirando, Peter scosse la testa e girò di soppiatto il viso per incrociare lo sguardo ansioso e preoccupato di Harry Osborn, migliore amico e figlio di uno dei più vecchi rivali del padre.

Afferrando lo stesso pezzo di carta e scribacchiatoci sopra qualche riga, lo rispedì al mittente, rischiando di colpire nel processo una delle ragazze che, sedute accanto a Harry, cercava di copiarne gli appunti.

**_Non ho intenzione di dirgli che Spider-Man è stato avvelenato da qualcosa che neppure il figlio di Norman Osborn è riuscito a identificare. E non ho intenzione di dirgli che Spider-Man è loro figlio, mi metterebbero in punizione fino a 90 anni._ **

Harry strinse il pugno con rabbia, Peter Parker era ufficialmente un idiota: si conoscevano da anni, eppure i suoi processi mentali gli erano ancora sconosciuti dopo tutto quel tempo.

**_Se muori, però, come farai a spiegarglielo?_ **

**_Troverò una soluzione stanotte, te lo prometto. Mi serve solo il tuo laboratorio._ **

**_D'accordo, ma se non riusciamo a risolvere questa situazione entro domani, ti chiudo in uno sgabuzzino e chiamo gli Avengers._ **

"Parker, Osborn, volete intervenire per caso? Vi vedo particolarmente ansiosi di parlare."

Il professore interruppe il loro scambio di messaggi, che vennero rapidamente fatti sparire nelle tasche e nelle borse: "No, professore, Parker mi stava solo chiedendo il libro in prestito. Ha lascio il suo nell'armadietto."

"Non disturbate i vostri compagni, però." aggiunse l'uomo, girandosi di nuovo verso la lavagna per concludere la dimostrazione che stava illustrando poco prima.

Con un sospiro di sollievo, Harry si scambiò uno sguardo con l'amico, facendogli un cenno: _Stasera,_ si poteva leggere sulle sue labbra.

Peter annuì, poggiando stancamente la testa sul banco: sarebbe stata una lunghissima giornata.

All'improvviso, entrambi i cellulari nella sua tasca cominciarono a vibrare e sentì distintamente un brivido freddo corrergli lungo la schiena: in ambo i casi, non doveva essere una buona notizia.

E difatti, i messaggi che vi trovò non lo erano.

**_Ehi, Ragnetto. Stasera festa grande, porta il tuo abito rosso e blu, ci sono persone che vorrebbero conoscerti, forse anche ucciderti ma sarà divertente._ **

Non ebbe neppure bisogno di guardare il mittente del primo messaggio, sapeva benissimo che lunico che poteva contattarlo lì era Iron Man, spinose questioni da Avenger con annesse seccature in arrivo.

Unica consolazione  in quella situazione - era che neppure il grande Tony Stark sapeva di aver dato un congegno super tecnologico allo stesso figlio cui aveva sempre negato di entrare a far parte del super-gruppo che entrambi i genitori guidavano da anni.

Questione diversa era quella della seconda missiva: stesso contatto anonimo dei precedenti, stesso tono minaccioso

**_42 ore._ **

Esausto, Peter Parker chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare ad un lieve sonno, giusto il necessario per recuperare almeno un poco le forze: gli sarebbero servite, vista la serata che gli si proponeva; era esausto, dolorante, forse anche terrorizzato  in effetti, la prospettiva di morire in meno di due giorni poteva fare un effetto simile .

Sperava soltanto di poter mantenere la promessa fatta a Harry di risolvere quel pasticcio altrimenti sarebbe stato in un mare di guai.


End file.
